


La vie en Rouge

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing in blood, Blood, Hux loves his Psicho so much, Kylo is obviously a Psycho, M/M, Murder Husbands, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I agree. Do you mind if I don't take a shower? I love how blood looks on my bare skin.”<br/>Hux shrugged.<br/>“Fine. I'd rather have a happy husband, than clean bedsheets.”<br/>“See? Marrying you was indeed the best decision I've ever took.”<br/>Hux shook his head, a smile still ghosting on his pale pink lips.<br/>“Come on. I'd like having some popcorn and watch Gone with the wind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie en Rouge

When Hux finally came home from an exhausting shift, it was already 9 pm.

The coppery smell of blood hit his nostrils like and unexpected slap.

He sighed loudly, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

His husband, Kylo Ren, was humming the tone of “La vie en rose” with his pleasant bass voice. That silly detail (alongside the smell of blood spreading all around their home) meant only one thing: his lovely hubby had properly satisfied his bloodlust.

Slowly, Hux climbed the wooden stairway to the main bathroom, only to find Kylo Ren casually chilling in the bathtub...literally bathing in blood, actually.

“God, I knew you were twisted, love, but...couldn't you do something more tasteless? Seriously? Bathing in blood?”

“You weren't home and I was bored. What else could I do?”

Hux rolled his eyes, before getting on his knees and leaning onto his husband for a passionate kiss.

He tasted like copper and spicy Indian Chai.

He tasted like a cold-blooded killer, like a predator after a hunt.

He tasted like home.

“Yes, of course. What else could you do if not a Bathory-like bath?”

The hint of sarcasm in Hux's voice was blatant, but sadly Kylo had never been able to recognize it.

“Exactly!”, was his joyful response.

He was having so much fun he reminded Hux of a kid in a bubble bath.

The man smiled softly, his heart warming at the sight.

“I love when you're that happy, Ren, but you know I don't like having corpses rotting in my basement.”

Kylo nodded vigorously.

“I know, that's why I'm gonna get rid myself of them.”

“I'm not sure I'm gonna let you mess it up. There's a reason why you kill and I clean.”

“Cross my heart, I'm not gonna be reckless this time. I've learned a lot, watching you taking care of the...waste.”

Hux let out a soft laugh.

“Oh, look at yourself! My husband is finally growing up! And now”, he added, “Get yor lovely ass out there. Blood is starting to coagulate and, besides, it has been a rough day so I really wouldn't mind snuggling up in bed with my husband. We can take care of the waste tomorrow, our...guests can wait. Don't you think so?”

Ren grinned.

“I agree. Do you mind if I don't take a shower? I love how blood looks on my bare skin.”

Hux shrugged.

“Fine. I'd rather have a happy husband, than clean bedsheets.”

“See? Marrying you was indeed the best decision I've ever took.”

Hux shook his head, a smile still ghosting on his pale pink lips.

“Come on. I'd like having some popcorn and watch Gone with the wind.”

Kylo agreed with a squeal and a clap of his hands, before stepping out of the tub with a nimble move.

Hux's eyes were fixed on his amazing body.

Definite muscles, broad shoulders, long and well muscled legs draped in the silky embrace of clotting blood.

At least, Kylo was right. He looked beautiful like that.

“Stop staring, Gingerbread. It's creepy as fuck”, his husband cheerfully giggled, doing a twirl as if he was showing Hux a lovely dress.

He shook his head again, pretending he didn't hear the hideous nickname Ren bestowed on him because of his hair color when they first met ages before.

“I can't. You're...far beyond beautiful.”

Kylo slightly blushed – yes, they were married, but he wasn't that used to compliments – and his smile devolved into a nervous giggle.

Hux placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Beautiful...”, he whispered.

“Then I'm gonna do this more often...”, Ren whispered back, before deepening the kiss.

 


End file.
